Poetry for Mika
by Theltaris Vadamae
Summary: These are poems for a friend's character. Read his stuff, it's pretty good. The link is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first upload, and I've decided to do some poetry in honor of my friend Mika the Supreme Ninja. This and the other following poems are for him and his character, Mika.

The link to his profile is below:

u/5604922/Mika-the-Supreme-Ninja

With the way that I'm uploading, the formatting is terrible, but I'll try my best.

* * *

Some call him a hero

Others call him a threat

Still others call him a zero

They ain't seen nothing yet

Across multiple dimensions he exists

In all, upon the importance of control he insists

Against him, the authority futilely resists

His greatest strength is adaptability

Trying to beat it is an exercise in futility

Yet he still retains his humility

Even if he's the peek of desirability

He's so strong willed

That if you're around him you'll be filled

With the knowledge that he's the master

And that you will help reach his goal faster

He's living proof that if you have a good head on your shoulders

You've got all that you need to smash through boulders

He's perceptive and smart

His mind's as sharp as a dart

And his plans are a work of art.

Some see him as a role model

Others see him as weaker

Still others see him as a child to coddle

But let it be known that he's Overlord Mika

* * *

This is a first draft of this poem, further chapters will be updates to this poem as well as other, new poems. Any feedback is appreciated, even flamers. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second poem for my friend Mika the Supreme Ninja's character, Mika, go check his stuff out.

Hey, I'm the Ninja Overlord  
The last person who crossed me  
Well, I was the last thing he would ever see  
Yes, to me he implored  
"Oh please don't let me be gored"  
But his pleas were ignored,  
Because he crossed Mika,  
The Ninja Overlord

Tsunade thinks she can mess with me  
She must not be able to see reality  
'Cause if that's what she thinks  
Then I can relax and get some drinks  
'Cause I'm a kage to be  
I'm in control, can't she see  
Her decision she'll regret for eternity  
Or is she blinded by fear of Mika,  
The Ninja Overlord

You could say that I'm merciless  
But so were my enemies when I started  
And soon they'll be the dearly departed  
They'll need to do more to impress  
But I'd say they're incapable, if I had to guess  
Everything they do is such a mess  
And they stand no chance against Mika,  
The Ninja Overlord

You could say that I'm bragging  
But that's because the world is lagging  
Behind me, I am the future  
And the future's not one to nurture  
So if your mind is flagging  
And your mental muscles are sagging  
It's because they are gagging  
On the intellectual size of Mika,  
The Ninja Overlord

So think twice,  
Be very careful,  
'Cause I'm not nice  
If you're not with me  
Then you're a death to be  
But if you submit  
There's plenty o' benefit  
So it'd be prudent  
My dear student,  
To surrender to Mika,  
Your Ninja Overlord.

Any reviews are welcome. Advice even more so, I'm always looking to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to capture just how much I think Mika values his control over his mind, and (according to him) by extension his future. It's not explicitly stated in any of the stories, but I think that if Mika's mind becomes out of order, he freaks out way more than he might show or think. This is my attempt at showing that. It's kinda crude, but I lost momentum for writing it, and I want to see what people think of it (keeping in mind that it will most likely be longer).

If nothing else, I have control of myself  
That's how I would console myself  
If something went wrong

The Fates can't find me  
The toads prophesied that I would break the other prophecy  
What I will be, what am I meant to be?  
The answer is: I am my own destiny.  
From start to finish I will forge my own path  
Anything in the way will face my wrath  
And if you mess with my mind  
You should know one thing  
In there, I am the king

And if on this path, something goes wrong,  
Or even if everything goes wrong  
My mind is my own.

Yamanakas should beware  
And if they must tread at all  
They should tread with care  
Because my mind is my own  
Where I can go if I need to be alone  
It's my mindscape  
My force of will guards it  
And if you think there's an escape  
Then you've made a mistake.

I made my mind great on my own  
So my mind is only my own  
Beholden to nothing, not even a god.

On this one especially I would love some help generating some ideas for how to continue, so comments are even more appreciated than normal. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to write a poem about how Mika can very quickly change those with potential with little more than a few words. This is what I came up with in a short amount of time.

* * *

He knows what ails you  
He knows what's failing you  
He has just the right the words to  
Bring out the best in you  
He knows what you need the second he sees you  
If he sees potential in you  
Then expect to be built anew  
Because if broken describes you  
He'll be your super glue  
When he's helping you  
Grow into you  
And evolve out of you  
Into a new you  
And after he's through  
You won't be feeling blue.  
So join the crew  
Because Overlords Mika's got an upgrade just for you.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and comment and all that kind of stuff. Have a nice day.


End file.
